


Как отец

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Ога никогда не обращал особого внимания на День отца или любые другие похожие национальные праздники. Поэтому, можно сказать, для него стало сюрпризом то, что демоница и ребенок смогут это изменить.
Kudos: 1





	Как отец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Father](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754722) by LittLetriXta. 



> Бета: x_Gella_x

Из всех праздников Огу интересовали только те, что могли принести денежные подарки. Например, такие как его день рождения или Рождество. Его дни были наполнены проблемами вроде демонов, никчемных бандитов, любопытных учителей и воспитания ребенка, а вот следить за датами - этого просто не было в его повестке дня. Для него это не имело никакого значения, и члены его семьи об этом знали. Поэтому, чаще всего, когда был повод для праздника, Огу ставили об этом в известность последним.

И в это утро, собравшись в школу, парень обнаружил, что ничего не изменилось.

\- Что это? - спросил Тацуми, когда в коридоре столкнулся с Мисаки, в руках которой была большая коробка, завернутая в бумагу.

\- Я могла бы рассказать тебе, братец, но ты наверняка опять попробуешь увильнуть от своих обязанностей, так что я просто притворюсь, что не слышала тебя, - небрежно ответила та, но вдруг выражение ее лица почти полностью изменилось. - Доброе утро, Вельзи-кун, - добавила она, улыбаясь и продолжая спускаться по лестнице.

На мгновение Ога нахмурился, но потом пожал плечами. Раз так, это не должно его заботить, рассуждал парень сам с собой, следуя вместе с Вельзи за девушкой.

На кухне Тацуми обнаружил отца, сидящего, как обычно, на диване, мать, накрывающую на стол, и Хильду в переднике, склонившуюся над плитой и изучающую то, что должно было стать завтраком.

\- О, я вижу, ты снова готовишь завтрак? - пробормотал Ога, заглянув Хильде через плечо и увидев вместо завтрака дикое месиво. Он замер на мгновение, наблюдая, как она пытается очистить кастрюлю от стряпни, но, что бы это ни было, оно, кажется, сползалось обратно и сворачивалось в черпаке. - Что это?

\- Краб, - ответила девушка и засыпала еще одну чашку таинственного порошка в кастрюлю, в результате чего над ней взлетело облако черного дыма.

Парень поморщился. 

\- Я слышала, что в этот день в этом регионе принято готовить такое блюдо, - объяснила Хильда, ткнув на существо, изображённое на банке, и опрокинула её содержимое в кастрюлю, после чего повернула ручку плиты, установив огонь на максимум.

Она равнодушно сняла фартук и потянулась к Оге за малышом Вельзи, чтобы дать ему утреннюю бутылочку.

\- Какой день? - с пустым выражением лица спросил Тацуми, отдавая ребенка, но интерес и любопытство брали над ним верх. Казалось, все знали то, чего не знал он.

\- Разве ты ничего не знаешь? – издевалась Хильда. - Это твой день тоже, не так ли?

Ога посмотрел на блондинку, выражение его лица не изменилось. Он пытался понять в чём дело.

Вдруг шум в телевизоре увеличился. Отец Оги настроил громкость, и все обратили внимание на экран.

\- Эй, ты там. Совершенно верно, ты! Бьюсь об заклад, что ты папа! Черт, может быть, у вас тоже есть отец! Или, если это не относится к вам, может быть, вы знаете кого-то, кто знает кого-то, кто папа! Ну, а если это так, то почему бы не побаловать себя или кого-то еще скидкой? В честь Дня Отца мы снизили цены на кастрюли и сковородки. И…

После этой фразы мужчина сразу сменил канал, чтобы посмотреть рекламу спортивных автомобилей. И Тацуми мог поклясться, что на краткую секунду увидел что-то похожее на помпадур Химекавы.

\- Почему в День Отца нет рекламы какой-нибудь скидки на спортивные автомобили? – спросил отец Оги у его матери, которую позабавил такой вопрос, и она уткнулась в свою чашку с лимонадом.

\- Дорогой, может, тебе стоит покланяться ради такой скидки? - мать Оги сделала глоток и слегка улыбнулась, в то время как Мисаки рассмеялась.

Пока отец причитал над своими надеждами и мечтами, парень начал понимать, почему такая суета.

\- День отца, да... - Ога скрестил руки на груди и обратил внимание на Хильду, которая кормила Вельзи.

\- Я надеюсь, у тебя уже готов особенный подарок, который принесёт радость молодому господину? - спросила девушка, отрываясь от ребенка.

\- Особенный подарок? Какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

Хильда посмотрела на него и встала из-за стола, Вельзи на ее руках прислушивался к разговору, не отрываясь от бутылочки.

\- Я должна напомнить тебе, почему так важно, чтобы молодой господин набрался опыта в делах этого мира? - огрызнулась она, приближаясь к Оге.

Тацуми поморщился. 

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что он должен отмечать каждый национальный праздник?

\- Это важно для него! - запротестовала Хильда.

\- Я думаю, Бесопузу и дела не было бы до Дня отца, если бы не сегодняшний спешл про Мистера Обжору по телеку.

Малыш Вельзи оживился при звуке имени своего любимого супергероя.

\- Видишь? - ухмыльнулся парень. 

Пораженная Хильда села на диван рядом с матерью Оги и в отчаянии закрыла глаза.

\- Кроме того, я не тот, с кем ты должна разговаривать об этом. Если он хочет День Отца, то ты должна спрашивать… - продолжил говорить Тацуми, но тут что-то пролетело и врезалось прямо в него.

\- Это приглашение от Великого Владыки Демонов! - пропела почтальон. Она стояла, протягивая конверт, в то время как Ога пытался подняться с пола.

\- Почему ты ... - прошипел он, встав на ноги и разглаживая свой пиджак.

\- Позвольте мне прочесть его вам! - продолжила почтальон, не обращая внимания на растрепанное состояние парня, и обратилась к Хильде, Вельзи и остальной семье Оги.

\- Привет! Это Великий Владыка Демонов, приглашаю вас на мою вечеринку. Как вы знаете, это День отца! День, который знает и отмечает даже ваш покорный слуга. Конечно, в конце концов, это мой день! А какой праздник был бы без самого важного человека - меня! Конечно, это не весь смысл этого сообщения. Позвольте мне начать с самого начала. Я приглашаю вас в Демонию на один день, чтобы насладиться празднованием Дня Отца со мной! Я ожидаю, что это будет действительно впечатляюще ... и, как вы говорите в вашем мире, время «настоящего отрыва»! 

Почтальон закончила читать и выпрыгнула в окно, разбив стекло и не сказав больше ни слова, но никто в семье Оги не обратил на это внимания.

\- Хильда-сан, ваш отец хочет, чтобы ты вернулась в Макао на День отца? - спросила Мисаки, обернувшись к блондинке-демонессе.

Отец Оги упал на колени и взял ее руки в свои. 

\- Что мой несчастный сын будет делать без тебя?

\- Я приготовлю немного котлеток для поездки, - добавила небрежно мать Оги, поднимаясь со своего места.

Ога посмотрел, как его семья лихорадочно готовится к «отъезду Хильды», потом сел и понимающе взглянул на настоящего получателя этого приглашения, который все еще цеплялся за свою бутылку и скатывал журналы в рулоны на полу в кухне.

***

\- Значит, ты тоже собираешься? - спросил Тацуми, наблюдая, как Хильда упаковывает свои вещи и игрушки Вельзи.

\- Естественно. Ведь Господин увидит своего отца! Я должна быть рядом с ним в этот наполненный эмоциями момент.

\- Наполненный эмоциями, это точно, - усмехнулся Ога, вспоминая смешной текст приглашения Владыки Демонов

Парень обернулся к малышу Вельзи, который почти час отказывался надевать футболку «мой отец заставил меня надеть это», доставленную Аленделоном от повелителя демонов специальной посылкой, и теперь стоял хмурый в углу.

\- Бесопуз, не забывай, ты все еще мужчина под этой дурацкой пародией на футболку. Не позволяй никому говорить тебе обратное. И постарайся вернуться целым. Независимо от того, что старый придурок попытается сделать с тобой, - строго сказал Ога, проглотив попытку съязвить, и добавил: - Он всё ещё твой отец.

\- Ай, - ответил Вельзи, сдерживая слезы, глядя на него с пониманием и светясь обожанием.

Хильда смотрела на них, скрестив руки, затем наклонилась и взяла ребёнка. Тацуми повернулся к ней.

\- И как я узнаю, что не загорюсь в тот же самый момент, когда вы, ребята, уедете отсюда? - прямо заявил парень.

\- Владыка демонов четко сказал Аленделону, что ты освобожден от своих обязанностей на сегодня и только на сегодня, чтобы ты не мешал мгновениям отцовско–сыновьей любви. 

Ога закатил глаза.

\- Поэтому я разрешаю тебе продолжать своё бесполезное существование так, как ты это делал раньше. В конце концов, это всего лишь день. Мы вернемся прежде, чем ты осознаешь, что нас нет рядом, - добавила девушка, передавая Аленделону сумки, и посмотрела на Огу, который возился с видео-играми, игнорируя ее и тем самым ставя точку в их разговоре.

\- Да, я в порядке. Не позволяйте двери портала ударить вас на выходе, - крикнул парень, не сводя глаз с экрана.

Хильда ухмыльнулась и вошла в портал с малышом Вельзи через Аленделона, не оглядываясь назад, а Ога продолжал щелкать кнопками игровой приставки, отказываясь повернуться и посмотреть, даже когда затихли звуки, издаваемые порталом.

***

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что получил целый день без Хильды и Вельзи?

\- Именно это я и сказал.

\- Это хорошо, не так ли? - Фуруичи откусил кусок сэндвича и посмотрел на Огу, который с бесстрастным выражением смотрел на территорию школы со своего насеста на крыше.

\- Конечно, это хорошо. Я смогу побыть обычным парнем в течение целого дня. Никаких мелких сорванцов, никаких сумасшедших дьяволиц, никаких аномально больших дедов.

\- Подожди, Аленделон тоже свалил? - оживился парень.

\- Да. Специально доставил их лично, - уверенно ответил Ога.

\- Я не верю в это... - пробормотал Фуруичи, надув губы. - Как могла Хильда не попрощаться со мной?

\- Это всё, о чём ты думаешь? - Тацуми скорчил гримасу своему несчастному другу, покачал головой и вернулся к своей котлетке.

\- Это даже несколько странно, да? Никакого Вельзи поблизости? Ты не скучаешь по нему? - Фуруичи прожигал Огу взглядом, нагибаясь, чтобы вытрясти остатки сока из пакета.

\- Черта с два! Это заслуженный отпуск. Кроме того, не похоже, что они ушли навсегда. Поверь мне, я был бы первым, кто об этом узнал. Он только побудет со своим стариком этот день, а затем они, как обычно, вернутся обратно, - Ога встал, чтобы бросить содовую в ближайшую мусорку.

\- Но что, если они этого не сделают? - продолжал давить Такаюки и бросил сок в ту же мусорку, но сильно промахнулся.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - поморщился парень и повернулся к своему разговорчивому другу.

\- Я имею в виду, - вздохнул Фуруичи, нехотя вставая и выбрасывая валяющийся на полу пакет из-под сока, - что, если они не вернутся? Что делать, если Вельзи так повеселится со своим настоящим отцом, что решит не возвращаться?

\- Этого не произойдет, - уверенно ответил Ога.

\- О, да? - возразил тот. - Ну, а если Великий Владыка Демонов вдруг решит, что ему нравится, когда Вельзи всегда рядом, и он передумает возвращать его на Землю? Я имею в виду, это может произойти. В конце концов, сейчас он отправил сюда Эна, не так ли?

\- Я сомневаюсь. Этот Владыка Демонов - больной на всю голову. Он не будет делать что-то бескорыстно. Почему, ты думаешь, он повесил Вельзи на меня? Ему нужно, чтобы я сделал всю грязную работу, - аргументировал Тацуми, тыча в него рисом.

\- Ага, но не ты ли заявил тем демонам, которых он прислал, что не позволишь Бесопузу уничтожить человечество, пока можешь влиять на него? Разве после этого ему имеет смысл оставлять Вельзи у тебя?

\- С каких это пор ты такой чертовски умный? - принялся защищаться Ога. - Что, теперь ты грёбаный детектив? Отвали, он вернется завтра, ясно? Но это не имеет значения: если демон-фрик решит оставить его и Хильду, то скатертью дорога! - нахмурился он, уходя.

\- Минуточку, Ога! - крикнул Фуруичи, на его лице отразилось выражение болезненного беспокойства. - Думаешь, что он заберёт обратно и Хильдочку? – он повернулся и посмотрел, но Ога уже достиг выхода с крыши. - Мы не можем позволить этому случиться! Ога! Ога? - парень увидел, как дверь закрылась, затем посмотрел вниз и отметил, что тот не коснулся ни одной котлеты из своего обеда.

***

По дороге домой Ога прошел мимо трех магазинов, в которых были скидки на мини-котлетки. Казалось, Хильда издевалась над ним, даже находясь в Демонии.

И все это время парень думал о том, почему его так сильно задела беседа с Фуруичи. Это должен был быть самый лучший день в его жизни. У него не было никаких долбаных проблем, о которых нужно беспокоиться. Он мог делать что угодно. Черт возьми, он мог просто, как обычно, ввязаться в драку.

Словно по команде в этот момент Ога врезался в группу бандитов, которых никогда прежде не видел. Длинные блондинистые волосы главаря были зачесаны так, что прикрывали один глаз. Он был одет в кожаную куртку и черные кожаные сапоги, зашнурованные на голени. Тацуми тихо рассмеялся, думая, что если бы Хильда была парнем, то она выглядела бы именно так.

\- Эй! Что тут смешного? - уголовник усмехнулся, приближаясь к Оге.

\- Твои волосы. Они напомнили мне кое-кого, - ответил парень, указывая на его причёску.

Отморозок отбил руку Оги в сторону и сделал движение, чтобы наброситься на него, но заколебался, заметив вдруг символ на его руке, и жестом остановил своих друзей.

\- Вау! Вау! Ты не ... Ты не он? - спросил уголовник, бледнея от страха.

\- Хм? – Ога равнодушно посмотрел на него и засунул руки в карманы. - Кто?

\- Как они называют его? Легенда гласит, что он носит этот символ на руке. Его называют что-то типа нянька-уголовник, - отморозок усмехнулся, гордясь тем, что вспомнил это прозвище.

\- Но, босс, - вмешался один из подчиненных, делая шаг вперед. - У него нет ребёнка.

Главарь оглядел Огу сверху вниз и кивнул головой, соглашаясь.

\- Точно нет, - он издевался, глядя на Тацуми с презрением. - Это не он.

Отморозок дал банде знак следовать за ним, и они быстро ушли, оставив недовольного Огу одного. И хотя он ни за что не признался бы в этом даже самому себе, но его гордость была ущемлена. Впервые за долгое время его расстроило то, что он не «Лютый нянька-уголовник».

***

Когда Ога снова двинулся к дому, он стал лучше осознавать окружающее. Смеркалось, и парень не мог вспомнить, когда дорога домой занимала столько времени. Он всегда ходил так же с Вельзи. Но сегодня, кажется, он стремительно шел в никуда.

Тем не менее, по пути Тацуми постоянно попадались на глаза люди в разных ситуациях.

Повернув за угол, он увидел двух играющих малышей в масках Мистера Обжоры, и сразу представил, как отреагировал бы на них Вельзи.

Когда парень прошел мимо зоомагазина, в котором продавали насекомых, он заметил отца с маленьким сыном, стоявших перед окном. Мальчик показывал на гигантского жука в витрине. Ога подумал, что Вельзи сжался бы от страха и уткнулся в него лицом, если бы увидел такое.

Вдруг парень с удивлением заметил хорошо знакомого ему человека, который вышел из магазина в футболке и белом фартуке и пытался сложить знак, стоящий снаружи.

\- Тоджо? – окликнул его Тацуми.

Тоджо поднял голову и сразу же ухмыльнулся, когда заметил подавленность Оги.

\- Ты потерялся?

\- Нет, - равнодушно ответил Ога, подходя к крупному мускулистому парню.

\- Ну, тогда ты потерял что-то? - спросил парень, засовывая деревянный знак подмышку. - Иногда люди забывают вещи в магазине, и мы просто кладём их в камеру хранения.

\- Нет, - ответил Тацуми, почёсывая затылок. - Просто иду домой.

\- Где ребенок?

\- С Хильдой, - просто ответил парень, его лицо было бесстрастно.

\- А, так он тусуется с мамой, да? У тебя типа выходной?

\- Можно сказать, да, - ответил Ога, пиная случайно попавшийся ему на глаза камень. - Она взяла Вельзи с собой домой на целый день.

\- Хм, - Тоджо внимательно посмотрел на парня, сдерживая свои чувства, и заметил у Оги отсутствие вообще какого-либо интереса, что было странно, даже несмотря на его обычную склонность к безразличию. - Хочешь подраться? – предложил он в детской попытке заставить того почувствовать себя лучше, преодолеть его бесцельную скуку и избежать, как обычно, своих обязанностей.

\- Неа, - ответил Ога, задумавшись над предложением своего постоянного противника. - Может быть в другой раз.

Тоджо кивнул и схватил стоящую рядом метлу.

\- Хорошо, Ога, - парень направился к двери. - Счастливого Дня Отца, - он помахал ему рукой и скрылся в магазине.

Тацуми посмотрел на витрину магазина и на жука, на которого раньше смотрел ребенок. Парень понял, что Тоджо был прав.

Ему чего-то не хватает ... маленького и зеленого ... и это не жук.

***

Упав лицом на кровать, Ога вздохнул про себя и стал размышлять над событиями дня. День отца какой-то... Как бы парню не хотелось этого признавать, но весь день был потрачен впустую на размышления о демонессе и ребенке.

Но тут он краем глаза заметил что-то пятнистое. Игровая приставка! То, что всегда могло скрасить его дни, как бы темно и пасмурно не было на душе.

А ведь день ещё не закончился. Ога растянулся на полу и потянулся за зовущим его пультом. И пусть он ничего сегодня в реальной жизни не сделал, у него был еще шанс надрать задницу кому-то виртуальному.

Парень щелкнул выключателем на консоли и повернулся к телевизору, наслаждаясь своей гениальностью.

Как он мог забыть свою первую любовь?

Вдруг вспышка света отразилась от экрана телевизора, и Ога отшатнулся.

\- Ага, значит, ты находишься в том же самом месте, где я оставила тебя. Я так и думала ... ты не лучше обезьяны.

Тацуми, даже не оборачиваясь, узнал голос и характерный презрительный тон. Он закрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся, опустив пульт на колени.

Парень попытался придумать умный ответ, но был прерван звуком очень знакомого голоса.

\- Дя!

Ога обернулся, и Вельзи, стоящий перед ним, ткнул ему в лицо большой кусок плотной бумаги. На нём был нацарапан маленький шарик с черными шипами, торчащими из него, и двумя треугольниками глаз, и что-то похожее на клубок зеленой и желтой пряжи, прикрепленный сверху.

\- Что это? - спросил Тацуми, рассматривая лист бумаги и глядя на малыша с любопытством. - Это ты сделал?

Вельзи засиял и выдал:  
\- Ай!

\- Молодец, Бесопуз! Это одна из подгорелых сырных крокет Хильды? - с трепетом спросил Ога и указал на каракули, посадив ребёнка к себе на колени.

\- Нет, идиот. Это ты, - Хильда нахмурилась, скрестила руки на груди и закрыла глаза, а ее брови сошлись вместе в притворном разочаровании. - Не мог узнать, что эта большая напыщенная голова - твоя?

Парень проигнорировал её и повернулся к Вельзи.

\- Ты нарисовал меня? - спросил он, глядя на ребенка, и уточнил, указывая на зеленое и желтое карандашное пятно в центре рисунка - А это ты?

Малыш гордо кивнул.

\- Когда ты успел это сделать, Вельзи? Разве ты не должен был провести весь день со своим стариком?

Вельзи нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Хильда тут же перебила его.

\- Молодой господин не видел сегодня своего отца.

Ога посмотрел на девушку. 

\- Что значит, он не видел его? Где, черт возьми, вы, ребята, были весь день? Я думал, что вся ваша поездка была только ради этого.

\- Мы были в приёмной Великого Владыки Демонов. Мы провели все время в ожидании, когда он выйдет и поприветствует нас. Но вместо этого были встречены одной из его помощниц, которая сообщила нам, что Великий Владыка Демонов не сможет увидеться с нами, потому что у него неожиданное свидание с одной из любовниц в Южных районах Ада. То, что ты видишь - результат исключительного терпения молодого господина за время ожидания.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что вы потратили все это время, сидя в комнате, ожидая Демона-идиота и раскрашивая для меня картинку?

Вельзи кивнул и нахмурился ещё сильнее.

Парень посмотрел в сторону ребёнка, затем вниз на картинку в руке и почесал затылок другой рукой.

Все это время он беспокоился, что Бесопуза заинтересует его настоящий отец, а на самом деле малыш провел весь день, думая о нем так же, как он думал о Вельзи.

Вдруг Ога улыбнулся, глядя на ребенка.

\- Не унывай, парень. Ты всё сделал хорошо. 

Малыш посмотрел на своего псевдоотца. 

\- И, в качестве награды, как насчет сыграть в эту игру прямо сейчас? - усмехнулся Тацуми, поднимая любимую видео-игру Вельзи с Мистером Обжорой.

Тот взволнованно вскочил и издал громкое:  
\- Ай!

Когда Ога и Вельзи погрузились в игру, в дверном проёме неожиданно появилась Мисаки, которая, увидев эту сцену, прислонилась к дверному косяку за Хильдой, не отрывавшей глаз от команды отца и сына.

\- Это правда замечательно, - прокомментировала Мисаки, скрестив руки. - Тацуми действительно начинает выглядеть как отец, не так ли?

\- Нет, - тихо ответила Хильда, смотря на их спины, её губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке. - Он всегда так выглядел с молодым господином.


End file.
